


Isolation

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Series: Whumptober 2019 [7]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Eddie goes mad, Imaginary Friends, Isolation, Made up friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 01:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20940005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: After the breakup with his fiancee Eddie moves away and isolates himself. The silence and loneliness messes with his head so he makes a friend.A friend that doesn’t exist.





	Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Not the best but hopefully you guys like it :3

Venom came at night. 

After breaking up with Anne, Eddied packed up and moved to the countryside. The man had hoped the distance and quiet would help him find himself and get over her.   
For the first few days it worked.  
Eddie fell into a routine. Get up, do some work, eat, drink a beer and go to bed. Sometimes he had to drive into town to get food but made sure he never stayed  
long. But he soon stopped going out, preferring to stay at home alone. 

The longer Eddie stayed, the more the silence and lack of human contact slowly drove him mad.   
Then he showed up.   
Eddie was in the bathroom one nigh getting ready for bed. The man washed his face and looked up at the mirror, jumping in shock.   
There staring back at him was…something.   
It was humanoid with large muscles, its skin as black as ink, eyes in an almost teardrop shape that were so white you could see your reflection, with a mouth stretched into an unnaturally large smile and was full of long pointed teeth.   
“Who are you?” Eddie whispered.   
He didn’t feel sacred. He didn’t feel anything, just a phantom feeling of curiosity.   
“We are your friend,” the creature replied in a deep rumbling voice.   
“My friend huh?” Eddie said before nodding in acceptance, “Nice. What’s your name?”   
“We are Venom.”

A friendship was born.   
Eddie saw Venom in every reflective surface around his home, making sure to talk to him every time he did. Being alone with Venom so long, Eddie ended up officially losing it.   
He starting mumbling to himself all the time, laughing at nothing but air and staying up later than normal to just stare at the wall. Eddie lost his job, but he didn’t care.   
After all, he had Venom. 

The illusion was momentarily broken when his mobile rang.   
The sudden noise freaked Eddie out so much he threw the phone against the wall so hard the screen cracked and went dark. Eddie stumbled into the wall behind him, slowly sliding down until he was sat on the floor. The curled in on himself, Venom’s voice being his only comfort.   
“Shh we got you Eddie, you are not alone.” 

In reality Eddie was more alone then he had ever been before.


End file.
